Yummy Ice Cream
by lavacana
Summary: Hiccup and Jack eat some ice cream. Another contribution to the HiJack revolution. Rated T for implied sexual themes and boys kissing. But seriously there's not alot of that..Argh, ratins ratings ratings, always making things sound worse then they are!


Yummy Ice Cream

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely do not want to make a profit from this. It was made for educational reasons only. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mr. Softies, an ice cream cone, a specific sexual method to eat ice cream, or a car.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup took his ice cream cone and thanked the employee before paying. Jack was already walking down the block, happily slurping up his Two-Face ice cream cone. They'd just bought a cold treat from a nearby Mr. Softies truck to try and combat the heat. Hiccup was pleased to say he'd finally been able to get a Twist, so he decided to savor it.<p>

Catching up with his boyfriend, Hiccup licked up his ice cream, humming once at the mixture of chocolate and vanilla before shutting out everything else and just enjoying it. Anyone with a sensible mind knows that the best way to enjoy ice cream is to completely submerge oneself in ice cream world and not pay attention to anything else. Apparently Jack didn't get the memo.

Jack was having trouble looking away from Hiccup. He'd made the mistake of glancing over at his partner and now couldn't move his eyes away from him. See, it was the way Hiccup was eating his ice cream. Normal people would take a few licks here, a few licks there, turn it around a bit, maybe bite the top. Heck, he'd even seen some bite the bottom of the cone and drink their ice cream from there. But Hiccup… Apparently, Hiccup had decided to eat his ice cream in literally the sexiest way possible. Now Jack was stuck in between eating his own ice cream or snatching his boyfriend away to their car and having his way with him.

Eventually, eating his ice cream won out over the two options–mostly because it had started melting and there was no way he was wasting ice cream. But his treat was soon gone, and he was left with nothing to distract himself from Hiccup's activities. Jack silently glared at his boyfriend. How dare he just eat his ice cream like that… Suddenly he got a wicked idea and grinned.

"Hey Hic, can I try yours?" Hiccup paused, tongue still out in mid-lick. His face dropped, and he turned to look at Jack, sticking his tongue out at him and shaking his head no before resuming his previous activities. "Oh c'mon, please?" Again, Hiccup shook his head no, this time not even bothering to look over at Jack. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" This time, Hiccup made a loud noise of disagreement, glaring at Jack before completely submerging himself in ice cream world once more. Jack grumbled, but didn't say anything for a few minutes. He needed to catch him at the right moment… There!

Hiccup had been enjoying a particularly long lick of ice cream when all of a sudden he had a mouthful of Jack. He struggled for about 2.5 seconds before realizing he might as well enjoy it. There the couple stood, kissing each other sensually until they pulled apart for a breath. Jack took that as an opportunity to snatch the ice cream right from Hiccup's hand, almost skipping away to eat it. Hiccup gaped at him, slightly shocked but somehow not really surprised.

Jack just turned around with a smirk, licking his lips as he said "Don't worry, I'll share. We can even eat it in the car." It didn't take long for Hiccup to snatch his boyfriend and yank him inside their automobile for a little summer fun.

* * *

><p><strong>More like summer lovin' ~ Anyone who's had a Mr. Softie ice cream knows about their two flavors called the twist and the two-face. Ya know, the ones where it's both chocolate and vanilla and the other one with rainbow sprinkles on one side and chocolate sprinkles on the other? I don't know if Mr. Sofites is an international thing though, so it might only be in America… Maybe. I was actually going to describe their kiss with more detail instead of just labeling it 'sensually', but this is technically supposed to be a bit humorous. Besides, I honestly don't think I'm good enoughready enough to write that, so bear with me please.**


End file.
